Their Messed Up World
by TheEvilButtButton
Summary: It started as just a MiSaru idea, but it evolved into so much more...Lot's of yaoiness and foul language. And eventually, everything went to pot and the author went nuts, yaaaaaaay-
1. Chapter 1

******** _Flashback ****************_

_Yata gritted his teeth together and panted into Fushimi's shoulder. "Scream my name."_

_Fushimi screamed each time Yata thrusted into him, arching his back and screaming his loudest when Yata hit his prostate. "MISAKI!" _

_Yata shivered and thrusted faster, wanting to hear it again. "Again!"_

_Fushimi screamed at the top of his lungs, arching his back to its highest._

_"MISAKI, MISAKI, MISAKI!"_

_Yata moaned and pounded into Fushimi. _

_"Damn...Saru..."_

_Fushimi cried out one last time before digging into Yata's shoulder and cumming violently. _

_"Ah! MISAKI!"_

_Yata closed his eyes and thrust one last time, moaning his name before cumming inside of Fushimi. _

_"Gah...Saruhiko..."_

_They both panted for a while, coming down from a sexual high. All of a sudden, clapping was heard. _

_"What a show~!" They whipped their heads around to stare at Kuroh, who was currently located on Shiro's lap. Kuroh got up, still clapping. "Good job~!" _

_Shiro smiled, tapping Kuroh's shoulder. "He's right. That /was/ quite the show you put on there."_

_Kuroh smirked and threw a wad of money at them. "Next time, I want to see more of Fushimi begging though."_

_Yata and Fushimi yelled. _

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU DAMNED DOG!" Shiro got up and bowed before grabbing Kuroh's waist. "Well, let's go then Kuroh-san. I want to try something with you now~." Kuroh blinked then yelled. "SAY WHAT?!" Shiro winked at the two and disappeared, Neko randomly following them._

_************* __End Flashback*******************_

Yata's POV

The raven was lying down on the couch, thinking over last nights events. After the cock blocking Kuroh had appeared*, Fushimi had pushed

Yata off of him and put his clothes back on. Yata just sat there as Fushimi huffed and ran out the door, most likely aiming for Scepter 4. That

stupid monkey didn't seem to realize that Blues had a habit of staying over here after sex. For example, Mikoto and Reisi had sex occasionally

and Reisi would spend the night and walk downstairs in the mornings, having a chat and a cup of coffee with Izumo. Yata shivered, remembering

how Mikoto had screamed. Mikoto was the only red in HOMRA to be topped by a Blue. Then there was Kuroh- recently, the dog had been

appearing in HOMRA more and more. Usually, without Shiro with him. Mikoto kind of accepted this- he always slapped Kuroh when he licked

his face though. Nobody really knew why Kuroh licked Mikoto's face. None of them really had asked. And then, of course, there were the

oddballs that had been showing up. There was one guy who's name was Cheshire. That guy was freaking insane, and seemed to be protective of

another guy that had appeared. That other guy was known as Kage- he had an obsession with blood and would frequently kill people. There was

Shizuo, that weird, strong guy that Kuroh called mommy, and his boyfriend, Delic, who Kuroh called daddy. Really, Kuroh had a lot of issues in

his life. Then there were two girls. One was named Merico, but she didn't show up too often. The other was a girl named Rukimii. She was a little

weird, but always seemed to be somewhat calm. Kage had a bit of a habit of hugging her from behind, which lead to Cheshire holding a blade at

her neck and blah, blah, blah. And of course, Anna, who had turned into a baby at one point and who Kuroh was calling sister. HOMRA just kept

getting weirder and weirder with every passing moment.

*** Kuroh's POV***

It was time for the sexiness of Kuroh to seek out his friends. "I mean, really, how can anyone even stand my sexiness?" Suddenly, a blade was

held at his throat. "Because we all do things sexually, cock blocker." Kuroh only grinned at the blue. "Well, fuck you too sir~." Fushimi snorted

and put his sword away, turning from Kuroh. "That's Yata's job, damn dog." Kuroh merely smiled and followed him. "So, how did you like that

little surprise Ruki and I left at Scepter 4 yesterday?" Fushimi glared at him, easily avoiding getting run over by Izaya and Shizuo. Kuroh waved

at Izaya, who waved back and then he kept running, dodging all of the vending machines thrown his way. Fushimi responded after some time,

trying to sound deadly and threatening. Which really didn't work on the sexiness of Kuroh. "I had to work hard last night cleaning all of that paint

up. We ended up covering it with blue paint instead. And Reisi gave me orders to kill you instantly, as you were a threat to our vanity." Kuroh

was snickering at this point, barely managing to get out the words. "I try my best, Fishy-kun." Fushimi rolled his eyes and headed into the bar.

"Just don't cock block me and Yata today." Kuroh ran ahead and shouted out. "JUST TRY AND STOP ME, SARUHIPPO~!" Fushimi stopped

and widened his eyes before chasing after Kuroh, sexually weaving his way around all the people gathered around a certain raven-haired girl, a

blue haired guy, and a black haired guy that was making out with the blue guy in public. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS?! I AM

NOT A HIPPO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the animes, books, mangas, games, or own characters except Kage.**

**Also, there are characters here that people have requested not to be mentioned much, due to fear of their character being used. Please, **

**do not ever use the characters Cheshire, Kage, Rukimii, and Merico. If you want to know more about their character, I suggest asking **

**them personally, seeing as all four are usually friendly. I do not own Vocaloids, or Drrrchat. This story will have boy's love, sexual **

**content, and mature themes. Also-**

**Nii-chan: Yeah, yeah, carry on already!**

**Evil: ….No-**

**Nii-chan: I will smack you!**

**Evil: And I will erase you from this story if you don't shut up.**

**Nii-chan: Fine. Wait, why the hell are we talking to each other again?**

**Evil: Because the Internet was stolen, silly. I have nothing else to do for today but write.**

**Nii-chan: Well, at least Simon didn't delete /this/ particular wonder.**

**Evil: We both need to shut up, or this chapter will be nothing but us having our conversations.**

**Nii-chan: Fine. But I /will/ get your ass up so we can pack-**

**Evil: Yeah right. *glues her ass to the stool***

**Nii-chan: Oh, it's on. *tackles***

**Evil: *shouts, trying to keep from being strangled* I'm sorry for any errors, and MikotoSuoh, I WILL DEDICATE THIS STUPIDNESS **

**TO YOU, YOU EVIL PERSON-**

**Nii-chan: *cuts off* Enjoy~!**

***Kage's POV***

A blood-curdling scream rang through the air, before being silenced as suddenly as it had begun. The man's lifeless body thudded to the ground,

red spilling out of his wounds. A blue-haired man kneeled over this man, dipping two fingers in his blood and smiling softly. "So another foul

human falls…and so more paint is made." He collected the rest of the man's blood into paint cans, leaving the rest where it was. No need to spoil

such a delicate arrangement- no need to do more than wait for the cans to be filled. Kage lifted his head, pausing his work to gaze at the midnight

sky. Someday, his goal would be reached, someday this world painted red, as he killed off the last of the tainted beings that still survived this

Earth. He shook his head, and finished his work, stepping away from the man. He had a choice of going to his run down, collapsing building that

he considered home, or the HOMRA bar, where humans he tolerated gathered. If he walked into the bar, he might be scolded, but he could handle

that. "…Right, to the bar it is…." He stepped into the shadows, disappearing from the scene as a little girl called out. "Daddy? Daddy, are you

there? Please answer. Daddy!" Too late little girl. Your daddy was gone forever. Too late.

***Kuroh's POV***

"Ain't no one seen a sexier pineapple then dis one-"

"Oh, I can move better than that boobylicious pineapple Kuroh-"

"Yeah right. I can move even better than both of you, Mikoto!"

"Pfft, yeah right. Remind who's always on bottom, no matter what he does~?"

"Asshole!"

"Yup." Mikoto just dished back whatever insult was given to him. Damn, Kuroh was never going to beat that guy. Though he would never admit

that. Kuroh would just keep trying and trying and blah, oh look, there's that elusive purple squirrel over there. He would have to catch it this time.

"Wahahaha! You can't escape this time, you purple squirrel of burying your nuts~!" Kuroh began to run after the squirrel, but turned around and

licked Mikoto's face, who, in turn, slapped Kuroh and made a series of odd noises. "Damnit Kuroh, stop licking me! That's Reisi's job!" Kuroh

snickered, running away without answering. ( Wahahaha, I will embarrass you until you let me lick your face MikotoSuoh,

waaaahahahahahahahahahaha-) Kuroh leaped, oh so sexually, at the purple squirrel, only to fall on his ass and face at the same time. Which

wouldn't normally make sense, but hey, this was Kuroh- he did things that quite often didn't make sense to anyone but him. And he always tried

to do them sexually. He got up and saw Delic, at which time he cried out. "Daaaaaaaaaddddyyyyyyyy~!" He began running in slow motion

towards him, holding out his arms. Delic looked at him and held his arms open in slow motion. "Sooooooooooonnnn!" Kuroh leaped into his

arms in slow motion. "Daaaaaaaadddyyyyyy~!" He made it rain as he hugged him. "Sooooooooonnn~!" Delic set fire to the rain, hearing it

scream their names . Kuroh reached out a hand and touched his face slowly, leaning forward to lick his face. "Daaaaaadddyyyyyy~!" Delic

slapped him, still setting fire to random shit. "Sooooooon~!" Kuroh clung to Delic. "Daddy, you set my ass on fire!" He jumped down and ran

around, his hands slapping his ass trying to put out the fire that clung to his sexy ass cheeks. Anna rolled in, holding one of Shizuo's pudding

cups. "Mikooootoooo~!" She blinked as she watched her older brother slapping his ass. "..Kiioo~?" She rolled away, probably to find Mikoto.

Rukimii watched the scene out of the corner of her eye, typing. "…." Finally, Izumo poured alcohol on his ass, making the flames rise higher.

"Oh shit, I'm literally on fire! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He dragged his ass across the floor, doggy style. Everybody pretty much just snickered,

watching happily as Kuroh suffered his burn. Finally it went out, leaving Kuroh panting on the ground, clutching his buttocks tightly. "That was

like, the worst orgasm ever, only it wasn't even an orgasm, and it hurt my ass!" Mikoto shook his head. "You poor, poor uke." "FOR THE LAST

GODDAMNED TIME, I AM NOT A UKE!" Fushimi flung open the door, revealing an angry face as he held up a bottle, swaying slightly.

"Kuroh, did you put aphrodisiac in my drink?!" Kuroh sweat dropped, as did Rukimii, before pointing to each other. "He did it!" "She did it!"

Yata just put his glass down and grabbed Fushimi's arm, dragging him upstairs. "C'mon Saruhippo, I think it's time for us to try something new

in bed~." Rukimii, Totsuka, who was strangely alive for some reason, and Kuroh all shared glances at each other before grabbing their cameras

and racing to the window upstairs. Kage sidestepped them, entering the bar and setting down his paint cans. He then collapsed on the couch,

snoring almost immediately. Just another random moment in K Project.

***Author's POV***

Well, just another moment in K Project captured. Just another part of their lives. Kage snored, covered in blood, Mikoto went off with Reisi

somewhere, Shizuo and Delic…um….yeah, Rukimii, Kuroh and Totsuka captured Yata and Fushimi's dirty moments on camera for later

blackmail, Shiro was somewhere, the sheep was eating the bar stools, and Gakuko was searching for more boobietrons for her big brother to

inspect. Just another day in the lives of people, just another moment to be written….Oh wait. We still have two more people to introduce. Well,

she guesses that means you readers will groan with the agony of this story and continue on to read more random shit. Good job, this author has

officially wasted many minutes of your time! Now, excuse her as she chases the evil Simon away so this story cannot be deleted.

***Kurogitsu's POV***

…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...*No information can be found about this character, nor for the other character. Please enjoy the Dance of the Wobber Dots! ….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_….. ….. …. … ….. . . …. . … … . . . .. . .. … .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . , . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . ,, .. . . .. .. . … . . . . . . . . .. **. .. .. .. … .. . . **_**. … **__**…. .. . .. . … …... .. **__**… ….. .. .. .., ,, **_

**A/N: Waaaaaaahahahahahahahaha! And thus you wasted your time reading a bunch of random dots, trying to **

**memorize the dance, when I just randomly copy-pasted! Wahahahahaha! Thank you for reading, and positive **

**reviews are greatly worshipped! Also, please do not use the characters Kuroka, Kira ( not the Kira you are **

**probably thinking of. Not all Kira's are light beings.), and Kurogitsu, as well as the characters mentioned before, **

**Kage, Cheshire, Rukimii, and Merico. All OOCS are purely intentional, and I apologize in advance to all those **

**assholes who complain. I do not own anything except this story and the character Kage. Also, I will not be posting **

**any more chapters for a while, seeing as I am finally moving back to my summer home. When I get settled, I **

**promise to post another chapter. Also, Rukimii….I managed to find a way to save those chapters I write for you, **

**and I will have them done around the same time I post the third chapter. I am still writing the next chapters for **

**Challenge: Beat Brother, so those who wanted news on that, you can all throw those tomatoes and such now. **

**Nii-chan: I think you've harmed their eyes enough for today.**

**Evil: *snorts* If they think /that/ was scarring, they should see what happens in the K Project and Entertain Me **

**rooms-**

**Nii-chan: *slaps* HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR SACRED VOW TO NEVER SPEAK THOSE NAMES **

**ALOUD?!**

**Evil: WHAT VOW?! Oh, and Rukimii, and the others- I'm so sorry for not being able to attend the party. **

**Please forgive me, but alas! My Internet was stolen from me again. Leave all requests for stories in private **

**messages please. Thank you for reading! *smacks Nii-chan***

**Nii-chan: Off to swim in the streets that have turned into pools again!**

**Evil: O 7 O/ Yesh. Off to swim in the street pools.**

**Nii-chan: Oh! I claim all rights to the blue raft!**

**Evil: NO! NOT THAT- *paints it red* O 7 O This is why I don't talk in the outside world. Off to swim!**

**Nii-chan: I swear to god, what with the insane rain we get, we could turn our town into Venice!**

**Evil: *puts on her masquerade mask and gets on a boat* Come, to Angel of Muuuusiiiiiiiiiic~! Come, to the Angel **

**of Muuuuuuuuusiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic~! *the curtains close as it leads into the Phantom's **

**Theme Song* In sleep he sang to me…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HELLO GUYS, I FOUND A NEW STYLE OF WRITING~ AND DAMNITALL RUKIMII, I WAS WRITING IT, BUT YOU FORCED MY HAND TO CHANGE IT! Okay, so, I have been busy as hell, and I got back from work and the Tall Ship Festival, where I had my hat taken and ran around on a pirate ship, yelling, "MY HAT, GET MY DAMN HAT!" This one kid grabbed my hat and gave it to me and said, "Here is your hat, Jack Sparrow." So I said, "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

Miki: Just do the story in normal writing already!

Evil: No, I feel sadistic and in pain.

Miki: Why the fuck are ya taking it out here then?

Evil: Might as well, I don't really have much better options, everyone is gone...

Miki: Just finish the copyright and "I do not own this" and write the story then.

Evil: *Sighs* Fine... I do not own any of this shit except the story itself and the character Kage and his personas. Do not use Kage, Rukimii, Cheshire, Kurogitsu, Merico,

Kira, and Kuroka. Or I will fucking find you and kill you. Now continue on reading the part of this story that I write in pain.

* * *

*******Author'sPOV*******

Kage stood on the edge of the building, gazing down at his humans. How pathetic. Jamaine scowled at the humans, before switching back to being Kage. Further

away, Kuroh sat in a fucking igloo, in the hole of depression, surrounded by penguins. Fushimi struggled to pull

him out while Delic just snored on the couch. Totsuka was petting the sheep, Rukimii was...being Rukimii, Kuroko was there, and random shit was happening. The end.

********Kuroh'sOOCPOV********

Kuroh stood on a streetlight, watching Fushimi taunt Yata. He shook his head and stepped off the streelight, suddenly standing between them.

"Now now, we all know you love to fuck and shit, but not in public today. We had another murder."

Fushimi and Yata stopped their bitching and stared at Kuroh.

"Since when did we care?"

Yata grinned and walked away, pushing a girl to the side, while Fushimi turned into a snake and slithered after Yata. Kuroh blinked before going inside, where everyone was dead, their bodies rotting. They got up and laughed at him, as he stepped back in fear.

"C'mere bitch, let us show you pain!"

They surged forward and turned into bees as they stung Kuroh, making him scream in fear before running. When he was outside, he saw Mikoto standing before him,

holding his master's head.

"Here is your furture Kuroh. You cannot escape us. You belong in our little playground."

Kuroh screamed and ran, never reaching the end of the street. Suddenly, he woke up and screamed into the night. After a while, he calmed down, realizing it was only

a fucked up dream.

He laughed at how silly he had been and got up, ready to chase that purple squirrel. Little did he realize that above him, a dark shadow was watching.

*********Tamaki'sPOV********

"And now, I shall demonstrate the beauty of our commoners! Behold, a creation called Haruhi!"

"Tamaki, stop it. Your obnoxious."

Tamaki sat in his emo corner. "I will never be a good enough daddy, will I Haruhi...?" Everyone in the bar rolled their eyes. Kuroh waltzed in sexily, holding a glass

bottle of piss and a turtle, who was actually Shiro. "Hello, I just got eaten by a dog when I tried to eat it~!"

They all blinked and went about their buisness, not really minding his random ass shit. Tamaki got up, and, looking above Kuroh, blinking before fainting.

"TAMAKI!"

********Author'sPOV********

Tamaki fainted, and Kuroh had a nightmare. Kinda normal, right? If only you knew...if only you had a moment to prepare for the disasters ahead. Afterall, you never get

rid of the darkness. After all, what has happened to Tamaki is known as-

* * *

A/N: Because i feel sadistic and leaving it there, okay? I don't feel good at all, and I've been seeing things all day and night. I feel slightly insane and out of place, so

please, don't ask and just go along. Sorry for the shortness, but I really can't stand writing anymore when I feel

like this. For those in the chats, I'll be a little rude and mean, and i apologize, but, I can't help it.

Miki: Just another day...

Evil: Fuck the world, and let's watch it burn...


	4. BABYCOMEBACKYOUCOULDBEALLINEED

**A/N: BLUH BLUH, HUGE BITCH-  
Okay. Yes, I did start reading Homestuck. Yes, I changed my Avatar to Karkat. Yes I now rp him and have had odd experiences. No, I do not give a fuck if some nooksniffer starts in on how bad I am at writing and staying focused. And yes, I've decided to start up this story again, only a lot further back. Like a person I know, Rukimii (GO CHECK OUT HER WRITING NOW, GOG DAMNIT, SHE'S AWESOME-) I am going to start writing my role playing experience on here. And that does include a /lot/ of MiSaru...and some SaruMi =3=;  
Oh look. I've managed to continue to make you bored with WOOOOOOOOORDS. Admit it, it makes you wanna kiss me, and be a uke-/shottohell/  
Anyways, away from my oddness and such. I'll be starting a little further back then anyone I know now would remember. I'm not going back to when I first started, and I refuse to mention something awful that happened to me- WOAH, I'M TYPING THAT, I'M JUST GONNA PUT A LINE THROUGH IT LATER- fuck, why am I- BECAUSE WAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA.  
o3o  
Also, I'll be making a new story. It's called Bloody Pages, and I expect no one to steal characters, or claim they own it, seeing as it is MINE ALONE BITCHES, FUCKING STRIFE-*Game music*  
Anyways, I want to remind you I don't own any of this except my story part, and Kage with his many personas. I want you to not use the characters Cheshire, Rukimii, Kira, Kurogitsu, Kuroka, and one more lil' shit that I know but cannot remember-  
I do not own Vocaloids, or any thing else except Bloody Pages, and I do not own the chat site-  
Jamaine: Are you seriously expecting someone to read this bullshiz?**

**Evil: OI, WHO SAID YOU COULD BE HERE, GO AWAY YOU-**

**Jamaine: Oh please. You are all so pathetic. I hate you, but I'm one that can remind you not to go too far.**

**Evil: Uh-huh. Remind me who told me to stand in a bucket earlier?**

**Jamaine: Oh face it, you wanted to. I could see the lust on your face-**

**Evil: AJBGFAIGJBASGS STOP IT, NO, THIS IS JUST WRONG, WE CANNOT SPEAK ABOUT THOSE THINGS HERE, THERE MAY BE CHILDREN, EW, GROSS**

**Jamaine: ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS PEOPLE, WHILE THE WRITER GOES NUTS ON SUGAR AND COFFEE-**

**Evil: FUCK YOU JAMAINE, FUCK YOU, AND I WIL BE STARTING SCHOOL TOMORROW, SO WHO KNOWS HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO WRITE MORE SHIT UP, OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-**

-Ichigo-

"Seriously dude, just fuck it all, you're the worst person ever-"

"Shut up asshole, I know what I'm doing here-"

"Yeah right bitch."

Ichigo groaned, and continued to work on his homework. He was a little late at getting to it. Recently, he hadn't been feeling welcome anymore...He was in a bar, doing his homework, while some bat ran around him. Honestly, that kid had a set of lungs. He wondered if he could get away without having to face some one-  
"There you are. I've been trying to speak with you, but you always disappeared on me."

Shit. There he was, perfect and- HELL NO.  
"Go the fuck away. I hate you." He stood up seething with anger. The other male did the same, sighing.

"Look, Ichi, I know we've had issues, but can't we just-"  
"No." Ichigo ran outside, turning into alleys and weird places, until he reached a huge apartment. He halted to catch his breath, before gulping. "...Any thing is better than going back. I might as well see what happens here." With that, he walked in and went to the apartment.

-Outsider'sPOV-

BOOM CRASH BANG-

That was the first impression Ichigo got. _Holy shit, what's going on here- _  
Some black haired guy was fighting with another, and boy, Ichigo had no idea what was happening. He started a conversation anyways. No one could really remember how it went, but in the end, it was just weird. Ichigo ended up grabbing his coat and making a run for it. Man he looked sexy. What was that guy's name again? Ized? Hell no- oh yeah! Izaya, that was his name. Odd guy...meh. He had his coat anyways. He shrugged, and suddenly found himself staring at a bar. Not again. Some weird people were arguing in the front, but he ignored them. Maybe it was time to change his ways-

*TRANSFORMATION BOOM CRASH LABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

-Kuroh'sPOV-

He blinked, and stared at himself. _What...okay, what's going on...? _He shook his head, and entered the bar. Soon after, he ran out again, with a white haired kid. What the fuck was happening here- They stopped and grinned for a bit, before the white haired guy started to tell him off. "Kuroh, we keep pissing him off, we're dead."

"But isn't it fun though?"

"You keep acting so weird..."  
"Yeah, so? I think I'm more fun being weird." He chuckled, and ruffled the guy's hair. Said guy blushed a little.  
"So...what now?"

"Dunno. I want to something instead of sit around here though."  
"We could go back to the dor-" A loud crashing noise interrupted his sentence. Kuroh looked towards the source, being the bar of course. Damn red haired guy, flipping his shit or something again-He glanced at the white haired guy.  
"Can we go over there and check it out, Shiro?" Shiro gave an inward sigh.  
"Sure."

-Some time later, because I suck at remembering certain events that ensued here-

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!"

"KUROH, DON'T MAKE HIM EVEN MORE ANGRY! AND WHY DID YOU SAY I WAS THE PRESIDENT?!"

"IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD COVER IDEA TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Neko created an illusion, which stalled the red king long enough for Kuroh and his friend to escapeh~! Again. Mikoto just went back to the bar calmly.  
Seconds later, Kuroh and Shiro were on the roof of HOMRA. It was Shiro who spoke first, who seemed slightly annoyed-  
"Kuroh, we seriously need to do something better than this-"  
"Relax, we are pretty safe here, this is the last place they'd look for us."

"We are trying to be accepted and prove I'm not guilty Kuroh! Plus, Merico could've helped us, but instead you went and pissed Mikoto off! We have to meet her at a graveyard soon as well!"

"Relax Shiro, I know-"  
"THERE YOU ARE!"

"SHIT, TIME TO GO-"

-Laaaaaaaaaatereererererererererrer-

Kuroh sighed, waving his arms around. No one was fucking around, except some people he had never seen before. And a replica of Shiro and Fushimi, and holy fuck, three Yatas, what the hell-

He walked in and a woman screamed. "OH GOD, NOT THE BUCKETS AGAIN, GO AWAY!"

A raven haired girl merely glanced up and did something to threaten the man. "Don't you dare attack her with buckets again."

"...What? I've never even been here before!"

"...Oh."

"OH MY- I'm so sorry for screaming sir, I thought you were someone else."

"I'm sorry for any misunderstandings- OH, MY FRIENDS ARE BACK!" With that, Kuroh ran and tackled his friends, while the girl and the others followed, curious.

-BreakTheWallPOV-

Jk. Not gonna happen. Kuroh had led others to meet more people, thus creating a giant web, until he knew so many people, he made fucking reunions when they lost contact. The originals all but disappeared, leaving Kuro the only one with the new people- people he quickly tried to grow friendly with, having a bit of difficulty. And so, the many weirdness of Kuroh was slightly explained, until the writer could remember more. Later, she would explain why she had her characters do so many OOC things, but-SHIT, SHE JUST BROKE THE WALL!

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Now some of you know a bit more of this side of the story. Sorry for poor, shitty details and writing styles, but I'm going through some issues, including GOG DAMN FUCKING MATH, I HOPE IT BURNS UNDER THE WRATH OF FLAMES  
I loooooooooooooooooooooove chu guys who deal with my bullshit, and you all get to visit the land of chocolate again- and Rukimii, I'm limiting your chocolate intake, any more and you'll be a balloon-  
Jamaine: As much as I love you insulting people, shouldn't you get to problem 100 already? You've been on 99 for hours.**

**Evil: SHUT UP, I'M AN IDIOT, OKAY?!**

**Jamaine: Since our little piece of shit called a writer is busy being an ass hat, I hope you enjoyed the story. Comment all you wish, for I fucking hate you all, god damn humans, you're so useless and pathetic-**

**Evil: You save that for the story you belong in, mister.**

**Jamaine: FINE, THEN GET BLOODY PAGES STARTED, I WANT TO GET TO MY PART-**

**Evil: What, the part where you prove you're totally useless?**

**Jamaine: t= =t**

**Evil: I STOLOSH YO FASH RUKI-KUN! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, BLUH-**

**Evil: *Faceplants* T T Now, excuse me while I get some food, and nurse my abused hand, because it wrote so much bullshit I can hardly move it-**


	5. READ THIS BULLSHIT

**A/N: OH YEAH BABY, ANOTHER STORY HERE-**

**My mum broke my glasses and took the Internet, so I was forced to text people, watch blurry movies, and overall bore myself to death. So, I bothered some people, watched Hairy Potters, and then started typing a new chapter, for there was nothing else to do. **

**Mika: Except homework, of course. We could always do more homework-**

**Evil: JUST BECAUSE WE STARTED HOMESCHOOLING DOES NOT MEAN I WILL DO MORE HOMEWORK THAN IS GIVEN TO ME, YOU OVER-ACHIEVER YOU-**

**Mika: I just want the Internet back.**

**Evil: ; 3 ; I don't even have any computer games that don't require Internet at some point...**

**Miks: ; A ; LET US USE OUR MISERY TO WRITE THEM THIS LOVE STORY-**

**Evil: Ahahahahah. First, it's not a love story. Second, you spelled your own name wrong.**

**Mika: ...IT IS TOO A LOVE STORY, REMEMBER WI-**

**Evil: HEL NO, I WILL REVEAL THAT STORY IN A THOUSAND FUCKING YEARS, DON'T EVEN SAY THAT FUCKER'S NAME-**

**Mika: =3=; Sorry. And you spelled hell wrong.**

**Evil: =3= Fuck English. Anyways, I do not own jack shit, except Kage and his lovely little personas that are completely insane and so loveable. Even Miki is loveable. Be some people. Some people don't like her, oddly enough. *cough* Chesh *cough***

**Mika: *Grumbles* Messed up bitch she is...**

**Evil: Why do I feel like Miki is your kisemesis...**

**Mika: I DON'T DO THAT SHIT-**

**Evil: Enjoy my random ass story, what with my randomly changing time frames. YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY STORY, MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AND MIKOTO MIKOTO MIKOTO, MIKOTOSUOH, PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS BLUEBERRY FLAVORED, AND NOT WATERMELON-/shottohell/**

**Mika: How do you do the line thingy again?**

**Evil: Shoooooosh, they'll see us, we must be ninjas-**

**Mika: Some shitty ninjas we are-**

**POVSPOVSEVERYWHERE,LET'SSKIPTHISSHITFORONCE**

I LIKE BIG BUMKS AND I CANNOT LIE, DEM PINEAPPLES CAN'T DENY, THAT WHEN A CAT KILLS YOU AND EATS YOUR SHOE, YOU GET, DRUNK-

And thus, a normal day in life started as the doll player took control of this conversation. She licked her screen and continued typing, but, noticing how awful tasting this text was, decided to change it to a better color.

Oh, much better. This text tasted lovely. Moving on, the doll player got drunk on sugar and suddenly remembered a fun event that had occurred many weeks before. What was it called...OH YEAH! Spin the bottle, mixed with Seven Minutes In Heaven. Ah, no one actually had sex...shame.

**LET'SDOTHISSHITBABYWHOOP!**

They had a system set up, one the doll player couldn't remember, but it involved numbers. Kage spun the bottle-or did Ruki? Anyways, the bottle was spun, and somehow Rukimii and Kage were stuck in a closet together- and of course, Haeik took over. He started flirting with Rukimii and HOLY SHIT THE DOLL PLAYERS CAT WAS CHOKING AAAAAAAAAAAAAH- eh, did that shit come out his back end or the front, she didn't want to know-

Rukimii threatened Kage, Kage didn't know what was going on, bluh bluh, sexual tensions between Kage and Cheshire when they were in the closet- at least, at Kage's end, who the fuck knows about Cheshire, that man was weird- *COUGH COUGH, MOVING ON PEOPLE-*

Bluh bluh, huge bitch-

You know what? The doll player couldn't focus. At all. So, she introduced a system she used to text her mother, which irritated her, but it was actually words-

ADBTPD, THP GP CUAKW A GND TDWTGMG PWPTDM! Or, in normal letters- BECAUSE, THIS WAS ACTUALLY A GOOD TEXTING SYSTEM!

You can't tell this text is purple, can you?

Of course not, Fanfiction doesn't allow such tasty colors-

FOUR, THREE, TWO, FUCK YOU-

Eheheheheheheheh. The doll player gave up on focus and started chatting with you.

-carcinoGenetist began pestering you-

[CG]: FUCK YOU

-carcinoGenetist's computer blew up once again-

O_O wooooooooow

And suddenly, the white text guy appeared! Eheheheheheheheheh, this was fun! Oh, say can you seeee, this guy right here- Of course you can, Fanfiction doesn't allow colors, remember? Eh, this looks cool on my computer screen though, so I'll go with it.

So, I guess I will continue this story. Our lovely little character Kage, and Scarlet, if you wish to know about her, where having such a awful day, it was absurd. Blasphemy, if you will. I don't know why I used that word. Because I can. OH MAI BABEH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay. Using this text makes me feel silly. I just love this so much. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

But, that's all for today, seeing as Scarlet refuses to tell you about her experiences, the little girl is currently trying to contact her moirail- WHO SHE KNOWS DOESN'T PICK UP HIS PHONE OFTEN, BUT SHEESH DUDE, SHE HAS NO OTHER WAY OF CONTACTING YOU SOMETIMES-

That is all. I hope you enjoyed this wonderful text, because Scarlet doesn't know where the errors are yet. Buh-bye~!

**A/N: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED, WHY IS THERE A BUNCH OF BLANK SPOTS UP THERE, DID YOU JUST SKIP PLACES EVIL?!**

**Evil: NII-CHAN, YOU FORGOT TO USE THE NAME TAGS-**

**FUCK NAME TAGS-**

**FINE, I WON'T USE NAME TAGS EITHER BITCH-**

**COME AT ME BRO-**

***STRIFE***

***YOUTHROLL***

**WTF**

**WHO'S DOING WHAT HERE?!**

**I DUNNO, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT**

**Raxus: w ...**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, FREEDOMMMMMMMMMM**

**BYE GUYS, SORRY FOR RANDOMNESS, AND YEAH, IT SUCKS THAT I CAN'T USE WHITE TEXT ON FANFICTION, THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME AND CRUEL OF ME, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH**

**OH, SHUT UP EVIL. ANYWAYS, MAYBE- JUST MAYBE- THOSE WHO READ THIS BULLSHIT COULD LEAVE A COMMENT? BECAUSE, YOU KNOW, COMMENTS ARE AWESOME. AND REALLY, EVERYONE IS JUST HOPING WE CAN REACH 69 COMMENTS. EHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH**

**HEY! EVIL, YOU INVADED MY SPEECH THINGY!**

**WHOOP, THIS IS BULLSHIT EVIL HEY NII-CHAN I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, NII-CHAN GIMMIE BACK MY TEXT-**

**Raxus: w Sorry about these youngsters. Please enjoy my creators lovely nonsense. **

**OH YEAH BABY, RIGHT DERE-**

**WTF**

**OH YES, PUT THAT PINEAPPLE RIGHT IN THAT BOWL, MMMM YES-**

**I HATE YOU-**

**== GET IN THE BUCKET RUKIMII.**


	6. GET IN THE BUCKET RUKIMII

**A/N: GET IN. NOW. I CAN SEE THE LUST ON YOUR FACE BABEH-/shottohellmanytimes/**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, I got my Internet back for a bit-**

**I really liked my last chapter for some reason...probably the white text.**

**I have to go to a carnival tomorrow, so I'll be finishing this chapter later... O_O HOLY SHIET**

**WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL**

**GAMZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**MY EYES ARE SO OUT OF FOCUS, I COULD SWEAR I SAW HONK IN THERE SOMEWHERE-**

**Raffe: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**Evil: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNN**

**Jamaine: And I deal with this bullshit every day...**

NUH NUH NUH

**BLUH BLUH, HUGE BITCH**

**Okay, I'm too tired to focus, why am I doing thish...**

**I SAY, GOOD NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT**

**I'll post the second half sometime tomorrow. NIGHTY NI- OH LOOK, MY MOIRAIL FEELS LIKE TALKING YIPPEEEE-**

**And now I'm back. Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaah. Pfft, that didn't even seem like anything to you guys, did it? Anyways, I own nothing but the story's random shit, Kage and his personas, and that there sexy pineapple-**

**TisAStrangeOnePOV**

Indeed. Anyways, Kage happily hugged Rukimii from behind, earning him a...was it a shriek or a yelp? He couldn't tell. He soon got punched and fell down, laughing in pain. "Hi Ruki-kun."

"Stop calling me -kun."

"No."

The rest of that day was boring right now, so the author skipped it and moved to the present.

"GET OUTTA MY BATH TUB CILAN!"

"DON'T REJECT MY LOVE CRESS!"

"I NEED TO TAKE A BATH!"

"WE CAN BATHE TOGETHER-"

Rukimii sweatdropped, before just continuing to get ready for a swim thingy. Or rather, Rukimii's ghost got ready. Fuck, it wasn't Rukimii, she was dead. Fuck. FuCk ThIs ShIt MaN, No MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaClEs HeRe!

**CANYOUFEELMYLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE**

The author should try being serious once. Maybe just once. Then again, it's hard to be serious when you could be grinning. Why so serious?

/The author has been shot to hell again folks. She went home. Let's wait for her return./

Okay, I'm back. Damn, home sure is hot...they should install some fans or something down there. Anyways-

Kage glumly stared at his hand, remembering it's past uses. He didn't cry, that was a rule for him- kings weren't allowed to cry. Not when they control masses of demons. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, before he went into a flashback of who he used to be.

*_**FLASHBACK BITCHES***_

_Sora ran, panting and scared shitless. "I don't understand anything here! Everything is backwards, even their speech! What have I dragged myself into..." He shook his head, before walking aimlessly, avoiding stares and hopefully punches. Before long, he had somehow ended up at a huge apartment. What a ruckus. He glanced inside, his eyes growing huge. There was a black haired man, talking with...Break? What was going on here... he shook his head, and moved on. Best not be involved with these people. He got to another apartment, and glanced inside. Holy shit, that black haired man again! Was he everywhere? Fuck...He noticed something different about this one. He was much more rowdy and...less...well, what he was doing now certainly didn't count as fancy. Maybe in a pervert's eyes, but not to Sora. He covered his mouth and stared. The guy was currently fucking a girl, which, with their apartment door being wide open, was odd in itself. The black haired man glanced at him and smiled. "You can join too, if you want. I certainly contain enough for both of you-"_

_"IZAYA, YOU PERVERT!" The girl slapped him, as they removed themselves from each other. The black haired man- er, Izaya, was chuckling, before he pulled Sora into the room. "So, Sora. What are you up to today?"_

_"...There are two of you..."_

_"No, only one I'm afraid. You see, there my be numerous Izaya Oriharas running around, but I am the only one who acts this way."_

_"You mean the fucking-"_

_"NO! ...Okay, maybe, but that is only because she wanted to. But getting back to my explanation. I am the only Izaya Orihara with this personality, the only one with this particular lover. Same as you. There are a bunch of you running around. However, you are the only one of...well you. I know it doesn't make sense now, but it will someday. Who knows, I might even be around by the time you have grown up."_

_"...What?" Izaya slowly put a hand under Sora's chin, and kissed him softly. "I'll explain that later. For now, get down on your knees, I want to show you something."_

_***FLASHBACK ENDING BITCHES***_

Kuroh remained there, staring down at that hand. So many things had been done, his innocence corrupted... he shook his head, and forced himself to walk around on the roof of HOMRA. Oh look, the skull of one of Kage's victims. He'd have to remind him to pick up after himself. Kuroh sighed again, running his hand through his hair. "I wonder where that particular Izaya is now...funny, I met so many of them, and I remember each one..." He flopped down and bit his hand for no other reason than the sting he received from it. He didn't want to go back to the past anymore for quite a while...that part was particularly painful to think about. The doll player sadly finished this paragraph, and moved on to become the cheerful host she tried her best to be. After all, she was simply the best.

**In Which The Doll Player's Life Is Almost Exposed**

AND THE CURTAINS LIFTED TO REVEAL-

Nothing. The doll player did not want to be seen just yet. You could not force this.

She handed you some candies and shooed you away. You had things to do. Very important things, you must be going. Move along now, no time to spare.

**A/N: CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT, BITCHES**

**Evil: Yeah, sucky story, I know, but trust me, I'll try and keep you entertained long enough until I disappear.**

**Nii-chan: Disappearing sounds nice...**

**Evil: Kind of, but not really. Even if I disappear, they still have ways of bothering me, and I won't be able to move on like always.**

**Nii-chan: This is probably the longest you've stayed with an Internet group.**

**Evil: Mostly because the other people I met were huge assholes and betrayed me.**

**Nii-chan: Including Wins-**

**Evil: Not yet. We are saving that for the chapter before we vanish for good.**

**Mika: You say that, but I have no idea what you mean.**

**Evil: It means, we simply disappear for a long time. It's a ritual around then to disappear for me.**

**Raxus: Don't you usually just tie a rope around your neck until the new year?**

**Evil: Yeah. One of these days, I'll have to get a collar.**

**Blue: You do have the pretty choker though.**

**Evil: I know, I don't want to wear it too much though. **

**Raffe: And yet you like things around your neck.**

**Evil: I like being in small areas. A collar is kind of like that.**

**Haeik: Are you sure you don't want to be a pet or something?**

**Evil: Coming from you, that could mean so many things. Leave comments, say bullshit, and wait for the next chapter, which will be up later tonight. **

**Kyoki: :L EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, HELLO THERE, MIGHT WANT TO CHECK THE DOOR~**

_**==FREAK OUT AND SMACK KYOKI**_


	7. SLAP KYOKI

**A/N: That song keeps playing, like, wtf. Oops, there goes my pencil. o-e My cat keeps trying to destroy my homework. Once or twice, he's even taken a nap on it. =^= Damn kitty. ANYWAYS, I KNOW YOU LOVE IT WHEN I YELL-**

**YEAAAAAAAAH, I feel calm and I just had a *ahem* scene with Cheshire and Kage in my head, and holy crap I almost had a nosebleed. AIYAH MY MOTHER BRB TO WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE-okay, back to writing. 3 Gosh, she scares me-**

**Moving on, I really want to try my idea out, but I dunno if he'll be up to the challenge. =^= HE BETTER BE, I LIKE MY IDEA- do not use any characters that I mention: Cheshire, Andrew, Rukimii, Aeden, Merico, Kira, Kuroka, and Kurogitsuuu. ; n ; READ THIS FUCKING STORY PEOPLE, GOD DAMNIT, I JUST- *throws pineapple flavored Snickers at you all***

**Raffe: OH, I'M FINALLY HERE YAY-**

**Evil: Oi, you were here before-**

**Raffe: o3o Oh yeaaaaaaaah.**

**Evil: Get out, I wanted Nikira here-**

**Nikira: *Giggles***

**Miki: Stop giggling already, it's weird-**

**Mika: Not as weird as you having a crush on Kage.**

**Miki: AT LEAST MY LIFE DOESN'T DEPEND ON FUCKING COMUTERS, AND AT LEAST I HAVE A BETTER SKILL-**

**Mika: OH PLEASE, KILLING PEOPLE, WHAT A FANTASTIC SKILL, WE HAVE NII-CHAN FOR THAT-**

**Nii-chan: Leave me outta this ladies-**

**Jamaine: Oh look. More bullshit.**

**Kyoki: I WILL PAINT WITH YOU GUYS LATER, RIGHT NOW I'M CURRENTLY DREAMING OF A SEXY GUY I KNOOOW**

**Blue: FOR THE LAST GODDAMNED TIME KYOKI, CHESHIRE BELONGS TO /KAGE/, NOT YOU-**

**Kyoki: HE'S MY LITTLE UKE-**

**All: SEKE YOU IDIOT, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!**

**Raxus: HEY BLUE, CAN WE TRY THIS SEX POSITION NEXT-**

**Blue: WHAT?! HELL NO, GET AWAY FROM ME-**

**Raffe: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Nikira, Miki, and Mika: *CATFIGHT***

**Kage: ...Why me...**

**Evil: Eh...o3o; um, you people just read the story bullshit, while I calm everyone down...**

**Raffe: I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**All: YOU CAN, YOU DUMBASS!**

**CUZFUCKYOUPEOPLE,IDON'THAVEALIFEPOV**

The title says it all bitches. Kage was running his hands through his hair again. Everyone was busy and here he was- the only one who didn't seem

busy at the moment. It always ended like this...the guy left to catch up. He sighed, and fell backwards off the building. As he was rushing through

the air, he had another flashback. Wonderful fucking timing.

*_**FLASHBACK AGAIN, WHOOP***_

_Sora sat between Izaya and Izaya's lover. Funny, he always ended up being in between the two. The peacemaker, apparently. He didn't_

particularly care for the way their hands managed to find their way all over his body. He sighed inwardly. He'd have to deal with it. He was

slowly learning about this place, and was not ready to go back outside alone. He had stopped by that apartment again, and funnily enough, there

was a blond there with the black haired guy- Izaya, he thought. Or Izaya number two. He looked kind of happy, and was much different from his

Izaya. He had run away before they could see him, and had tackled his Izaya, screaming about potatoes. This, of course, led to Izaya fucking

him again- he didn't really know how he did that, he somehow just ended up with his legs on Izaya's shoulders. Sora sighed again, and kicked

both of his friends legs to get them to stop going on about how they hated each other. When they started smooching, he excused himself, and

went outside for a bit. He took a deep breath, and looked at himself in a cafe mirror. He didn't like being Sora anymore...he was too easy to be

taken advantage of for some reason. He stared at the people in the cafe, smiling as they waved their arms and shouted. He turned his face

upwards, watching the snow fall gently. He caught one with his tongue, and started walking back to Izaya's place. Izaya greeted him at the door,

and pulled him inside, ripping off his clothing almost instantly. Sora went with it automatically, and before long, he was crying out as Izaya

thrusted into him. Sora thought about the snowflake and a tear went down his face. What if they disappeared and left him? What if they melted

away like the snowflake? Izaya noticed the tear, and stopped, asking if he had hurt Sora. Sora shook his head quickly and smiled. Izaya gave him

a skeptical look, before raising Sora's legs higher and thrusting deeper than before. And so went the rest of the night.

_***END OF THE FLASHBACK, WHOOPEE***_

Kuroh was calmly going over another plan with Shiro, before a familiar white haired girl walked in. He grinned, and ran towards her, tackling her.

"MERIII!" She laughed and fell, hugging Kuroh. "You keep getting slower Kuroh! You should really pay your surroundings more attention!"

Shiro shook his head, laughing softly. "She's right Kuroh. One of these days, you're going to get really lost if you aren't careful."

"Me? Lost? Never, I can make my way around. After all, I got here, didn't I?"

"Please, who's the one who got lost in the little kid's playground yesterday?"

"Hey! You were the one complaining you got the wrong toy!"

"Pffft- okay, I admit to that Kuroh."

He smiled, the other two smiling as well. Mikoto wasn't around at the moment, so Kuroh was sitting on a couch. Yata came in and shouted.

"YOU, BLACK DOG!"

"Hey Yata!" He got up and hugged Yata. After a while of making faces, Yata rolled his eyes and hugged Kuroh back, a grin forming on his face.

Kuroh spent the rest of the day laughing with them, and eventually pissing off Mikoto again. As he ran, he hoped that this would never end. He

loved these guys, and had no desire to see them disappear like others before them. He glanced back at the group as he headed to his own home

away from them, smiling sadly. They wouldn't disappear...right?

**A/N: So yeah, I know these are getting shorter and less...spastic, is the word I think I want. All OOCs are intentional. So are most of the spelling mistakes. I LOVE EVERYONE IN THE CHATS AND SHIT, YOU'RE ALL AWESOME, even if a lot of you have pretty much disappeared from my life. ; n ; Merico...**

**AND SOMEBODY HIT THE RADIO STATION, THEY WON'T STOP PLAYING THIS SONG, IT'S FREAKY-**

**Jamaine: We have homework Evil.**

**Evil: Yeah, we do...might as well work on it. Leave comments please, I WANNA REACH 69 COMMENTS BY THE END OF THIS FANFIC PEOPLE, TRADITIONS-**

**==JREAD THE NEXT CHAPTER **


End file.
